Music Trouble
by TenchiMuyoVocaloidForever97
Summary: Miku was getting ready for her concert that's coming up, until she meets up with a boy named John who hypnotized her to sing a hypnotic song to her fans in the concert. It's up to the other Vocaloids and one of Miku's fans to save her before it's too late
1. Hypno Plan

**This was originally going to be a request for Kaztle's September wave on DA, but it turns out that he's going to use a different character for my request instead, so I decided to make my old request as a full story instead. I hope you enjoy this story**

**Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid, but I own my characters, Morgan(who will appear in chapter 2 when it's done) and John(who will only be my villian for this fanfiction)**

* * *

A boy named John was walking outside, thinking of what evil hypnosis plan he should do. When he got past the studio, where the Vocaloids are practicing their songs for their concert, he saw Miku practicing at singing one of her songs at the window.

John: Hmm, I see the Vocaloids' concert is coming up tonight. That gives me an idea. If I can get Miku on my side, then those fans of her's will not stand a chance and join me with her, especially the other Vocaloids.

He smirked as he got his new plan and opens the door to the studio.

Meanwhile, at Miku's room at the studio, she was practicing at singing her song, Odds and Ends in her original outfit for the concert, until John comes in there, gives out his note and pen, and asked her to sign his autograph.

John: Excuse me, can you sign my autograph?

Miku stopped her song, noticing that he wants her to sign his autograph.

Miku: Sure thing, good thing I still have time before the concert starts.

As John gives her his pen and note, she signs her name on the note with the pen.

Miku: Alright, here you go.

She hands over the pen and note back to John with her name on it, as he takes out his hypno gun and points it at Miku.

John: Now I got you right where you are.

He presses the trigger on the hypno gun as its waves are sending right into Miku.

Miku: Wait, what are you doing?

She feels shocked about what John is doing to her as her eyes are now dull and she becomes emotionless, ready to obey John's orders.

He smirked that his plan was successful.

John: It worked. Alright, Miku. I'm your master and you are my servant. We now got a plan to do. Come with me.

Miku: (in monotone like voice) It will be a pleasure, master.

Miku follows John as they're both heading outside of the studio.

To be continued...


	2. Getting Help

**Note: If you have heard about my backstory for my character, Morgan, you'll recognize that her parents are dead in there. In this story, her parents are alive and she has a watch, so this story will be considered as non-canon for Morgan, meaning that it doesn't have anything to do with her main bio**

**Disclamer: Like I said before, I don't own Vocaloid, but I own my characters, Morgan and John**

* * *

Away from the studio, one of Miku's fans(also one of Rin Kagamine's fans as well) named Morgan was running in the sidewalk with her groceries that she got from the grocery store, heading back into her house.

Morgan: Damn it! I have to hurry to get these groceries back to Mom. She has to make some dinner at 6:30.

Meanwhile, Miku and John got out of the studio.

John: Now come with me to the concert, I want to give you some practice for my plan.

Miku: (in monotone like voice) Yes, master.

They walked on the sidewalk, heading to the concert.

When Morgan got past the studio, she saw Miku and John walking nearby, until she accidentally bumped into John and dropped her groceries.

John: Ow!

Morgan: Sorry about that, sir.

John: It's ok. At least I'm fine.

Morgan: Yea.

She saw Miku's eyes, which looked glazed over and dull, meaning that something is not right with her.

Morgan: What's up with Miku? Something's not right with her.

John: Are you trying to get in my way of my plan?

She starts trying to be sarcastic to John, just to avoid getting hypnotized like Miku.

Morgan: Um, no. I wasn't trying to.

The sweat drop dropped over Morgan's head.

Morgan: I was just here to help, that's all.

John: Ok then. Looks like I got another person who can help me on this.

Morgan: Yea, since you got Miku, I might go and bring the other Vocaloids to you right away.

John: Sounds good.

Morgan opens the door to the studio as she heads into it, and then she closes the door, leaving her groceries in the front of the studio as Miku and John continues on heading to the concert.

Morgan: That was close. I though I was going to end up like Miku. I have to tell the other Vocaloids about this, but I might as well start off with Rin.

Meanwhile, at Rin's room in the studio, she was practicing at singing her song, Meltdown in her original outfit, until when Morgan came in there, Rin stopped her song.

Morgan: Sorry to interrupt you, Rin, but we got a problem.

Rin: Is something wrong?

Morgan: It's Miku. Something's wrong with her.

Rin: What do you mean?

Morgan: I saw Miku's eyes. They looked pretty odd, like if she was being hypnotized or something. And I saw the guy beside her that was going to use her for some kind of plan of his.

Rin: Oh, I see. That can't be good.

Morgan: Yea, I'm worried about that.

Rin: But what should we do? We still have time before the concert.

Morgan: You have to tell the other Vocaloids in this studio about this situation, and after they noticed that, I want you to meet me at the concert without letting the guy see you, and bring the others with you as well. We'll need help if we want to save Miku, and fast.

Rin: Ok, thanks.

Morgan: No problem. Btw, sorry that I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Morgan.

Morgan and Rin shake hands.

Rin: Nice to meet you, Morgan. You must be one of my fans, huh?

Morgan: Yep, I am.

Rin: Wow, so that's why you know my name. I'll see you at the concert.

Morgan: Alright, see ya, Rin.

Morgan heads back outside to get her groceries back to her house, eat her dinner, and ask her mom for permission to head into the concert, while Rin heads off to everyone else's rooms at the studio to tell them about what happened to Miku.

To be continued...


	3. Rescuing Miku

**Disclamer: Like I said before, I don't own Vocaloid, but I own my characters, Morgan and John**

* * *

At the concert, many people have showed up for it, while Miku was practicing at singing her hypnotic song outside at the back of the concert, and John was seeing how it was, having his headphones on so he doesn't get hypnotized by the music.

John: I say, good job on your singing there. I'm really impressed.

Miku: (in monotone like voice) Thank you, master.

While John was talking with Miku, Morgan arrives and runs off into the bush to hide from them and checks the time on her watch.

Morgan: The others should have showed up by now. We got like 5 minutes until the concert.

Until then, Rin, along with Len, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko arrives.

Rin: Sorry, we're late over there.

Morgan: It's ok. We only got a couple of minutes left. We got to do something to set Miku free.

Len: Wait a minute, isn't that the guy who did something to Miku?

Len points at John, who was talking to Miku.

Luka: I guess so, Rin told me what happened.

Kaito: Same with me too.

Meiko: Don't forget about me too.

Len: I think I recognized that guy. He's a hypnotist who hypnotizes people to be his slaves. I have a feeling that he's going to use Miku to hypnotize the entire audience, and I think we're next.

Morgan: I didn't know he's going to do such a thing like this.

Luka: Yea, I can't let this happen.

John: Alright, now let's head into the concert. There's people waiting for you in here.

Miku: (in monotone like voice) Yes, master.

John and Miku are heading towards the back door of the concert as Miku got her microphone with her.

As Rin saw what Miku and John are doing, she gasps.

Rin: They're heading to the back door! We got to stop them before they head to the audience!

Len: Don't worry, I won't allow this.

As John is about to open the back door, Len interrupts him.

Len: Hold it right there!

John: Well, looks like you Vocaloids are here already.

Morgan: Hey you, let Miku go, and nobody gets hurt!

John: Oh my, I guess you turned against me, huh? Well, be prepared for my surprise.

Kaito: What are you talking about?

Luka: What are you gonna do? Try to hypnotize us just like with Miku?

John: I guess you knew this, but except I'll let someone else do it for me. Miku, play that song again.

Miku: (in monotone like voice) As you wish, master.

Miku starts singing her hypnotic song to the other Vocaloids and Morgan.

Morgan: Ugh! Guys! Don't listen to the music.

Morgan's eyes are now dull and she become emotionless, while the other Vocaloids are not affected by Miku's song, considering they're wearing headphones to protect them from it.

Rin: Wait a minute, we still have our headphones. Good thing it protects us from that music.

Meiko: But too bad that this girl doesn't have them.

John: Dang, I should have know that they have headphones as well, but at least I have one of them under my power. I guess I'll have to hypnotize the others with my hypno gun instead.

John takes out his hypno gun and points it at Kaito.

John: I might as well start off with the blue one.

He presses the trigger on the hypno gun as its waves are sending right into Kaito.

Kaito: Ugh! What's happening?

Len: Oh no, Kaito!

Meiko: That's not good.

Just like Morgan, Kaito's eyes are now dull and he becomes emotionless.

John: Two down, four to go. Get them for me, you two.

Morgan and Kaito: (in monotone like voice) Yes, master.

Both Morgan and Kaito goes after the other Vocaloids. As Kaito goes after Luka, she grabs his arm.

Luka: Come on, you got to snap out of this trance.

John now points his hypno gun at Len.

John: And now for my next target.

He presses the trigger on the hypno gun as its waves are about to be send into Len, as Rin finds out about it when Morgan tries to get her.

Rin: Watch out, Len.

She pushes Len out of the way and the hypno gun's waves are sending into her instead.

Rin: Ugh! I feel strange.

Len: Sis!

Rin's eyes are also dull and she becomes emotionless as well

Len: Are you ok, Rin? Please answer me

Len waves his hand at Rin's head to get her to talk to him, but she didn't respond

John: Hahahahaha. Now I'm halfway there. Go get your brother for me.

Rin: (in monotone like voice) Yes, master.

Len: You're gonna pay for what you did to her!

Len escapes from Rin and heads into Miku to snap her out of her trance.

Len: Miku, snap out of it! Don't listen to what this guy is saying!

John: She can't hear you now. Take care of him, will ya?

Miku: (in monotone like voice) Sure thing, master.

Miku takes out her leek and hits Len with it as Rin finally caught him, while Morgan got Luka and Kaito got Meiko.

Meiko: Let me go, Kaito. Why are you doing this?

John: Now I see you, my last targets wouldn't keep still for me.

Luka: You're ain't getting away with this. We will set the others free.

John: Is that so? I'm afraid you're gonna have to hold still for me.

John points his hypno gun at Len.

John: First up is you, then the pink one, and the red one will be last.

Len thinks up something to stop John.

Len: Oh wait, I still have my banana peel with me. Good thing I ate my banana before I got in this problem.

He takes out his banana peel from his pocket of his shorts and throws it in the floor near John, but as he's about to push the trigger on his hypno gun, he slips on the banana peel, making him drop his hypno gun, and it got broken as it was dropped on the floor, which makes Miku, Rin, Morgan, and Kaito back to normal as they let go of Len, Luka, and Meiko.

Miku: Ai-yai-yai...My head.

Morgan: What just happened?

Rin: I think my head hurts.

Kaito: Mine too.

Luka: Thank goodness they're back to normal already.

Meiko: Thanks for that, Len.

Len: No problem.

John: Dang it! I should have know that this thing was breakable when it's dropped, and I was so close to victory!

Miku looks up at John with an angry expression.

John: Oh boy, I'm out of here.

Miku: Oh no, you don't.

As Len puts his banana peel in the trash can, John runs away, but Miku catches up to him and hits him with her leek.

Miku: This is for what you did to me.

Morgan: Thank goodness you're back in there, Miku.

Everyone else hugs Miku.

Miku: Aww, thank you, guys.

Morgan checks on her watch again.

Morgan: It's almost time for the concert. I don't want to miss it.

Miku: Wow, we have to get to our positions for our songs.

Rin: Yea, and Morgan, for letting us know about this situation, we'll decide to let you head in our concert for free.

Morgan: Wow, thanks, Rin.

Morgan hugs Rin.

Rin: You're welcome.

Everyone heads into the back door of the concert, as Morgan heads into the last empty seat of the audience and the Vocaloids head into the backstage with their outfits for their songs, as the concert is about to start, leaving John outside.

John: Dang it...

To be concluded...


	4. Confession Break

**Disclamer: Like I said before, I don't own Vocaloid, but I own my characters, Morgan and John.**

* * *

At the middle of the night after the concert, Miku was relaxing outside, thinking about what just happened recently.

Miku: (in her mind) *Man, that guy just used me to get my fans to join him. I felt really stupid for falling such a trap like this, and I have to be more careful when it comes to that kind of stuff. But thank goodness that the others were here to help. I guess I need a break from all of this.*

Rin comes over to Miku to ask her something.

Rin: You ok, Miku?

Miku: Yes, Rin. I'm fine.

Rin: Oh, yea. I guess you do need a break from what happened last time.

Miku: Yea, but can I ask you something?

Rin: What is it?

Miku: How did you and the others know about this situation? You didn't see me in this.

Rin: Apparently, one of our fans named Morgan saw what happened to you and told me about this, and she wants me to tell the others about this to help

Miku: Oh, but thank goodness for that. Thank you for saving my life, Rin.

Rin: Actually, Len's the one who did that. Morgan, Kaito, and I got under that guy's control as well, and Len used his banana peel to break the guy's hypnotic gun, which free us from his control.

Miku: I didn't notice that. But if it wasn't for you and the others, I will be stuck as an emotionless slave, and so does the fans as well.

Rin: Thanks, Miku.

Rin hugs Miku.

Miku: You're welcome.

Miku hugs back, as Len comes over to call Rin.

Len: Hey Rin, come on. It's getting late out there; we need some sleep.

Rin: I'll leave you into your break right now. I'm starting to feel tired right now. Good night, Miku.

Miku: See ya, Rin.

Rin and Len were leaving to let Miku continue her break.

Miku: Besides this situation, this concert that the others and I did turned out to be pretty awesome. I sure hope that the next one will turn out to be as good as the other ones.

The End


End file.
